Mirame Mirate
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella no podía creer que se terminó enamorando de alguien quien menos esperaba, la amistad que tenían en uno para el otro ¿Se habrá arruinado?... Pero una confesión da un gran giro a su amistad.


_**Dedicado para mi amiga Damaris, espero que te guste **__** jeje tómalo como regalo atrasado de navidad (?) jaja :D**_

_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU/Drabble de 500 palabras] Trunks x Pan posiblemente tengan algunos cambios de personalidades…**_

_**Summary: Ella no podía creer que se terminó enamorando de alguien quien menos esperaba, la amistad que tenían en uno para el otro ¿Se habrá arruinado?... Pero una confesión da un gran giro a su amistad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mírame, mírate<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué? <em>Él se fijaría en ella, si eran mejores amigos y compartían el entrenamiento con su padre, Gohan y a veces entrenaban con Vegeta. Se odiaba. Por más que lo salude cada día, cuando viven cada momento junto, ella siempre escuchaba la palabra _mejor amiga. _Desde entonces, lo estuvo evitando para olvidarse de lo que sentía por él. Aunque lo ame en secreto, tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que aguantar su dolor para tomar esa distancia contra Trunks.

Pan temía en confesarse ante él. Todos los días, acordaban en dar un paseo volando por arriba del bosque, mirando las maravillas del planeta Tierra, el paisaje, los animales, etc. La joven sabía que Trunks necesitaba hablar con ella, — ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Trunks? —pregunto curiosa.

—…De ti. —respondió al detenerse y quedándose flotando en el cielo.

— ¿Sobre mí? —repitió confundida.

—Sí. —asintió. — ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

—…Yo…ehmm. —no sabía que decir exactamente, el joven sospechaba por ese tartamudeo.

—…Decime. —repitió llevándose su mano derecha hacia la nuca.

—Etto…E-Es por ti. —aclaraba estando nerviosa.

Un silencio incomodo se notaba en el ambiente, _mírame, mírate; ahora ya nada es igual_, porque se sentía culpable de arruinar una buena amistad, de lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía del joven peli morado, termino enamorándose de él, cuando se dio cuenta que nunca dejaba de mirarlo, su sonrisa, su mirada…Evitándolo, también arruinaba su amistad.

— ¿Qué? —reacciono perplejo. — ¿Por mí?

—Lo siento, si arruine nuestra amistad. —hablaba Pan al inclinar la cabeza. —…Yo.

—Creo que ya entiendo todo. —musito al llevarse sus manos hacia la frente.

_Mírame, mírate, _el ya no la sentía a su lado. El muchacho la tomo del brazo al ver que ella intentaba escaparse, la pelinegra se había sonrojado al notar tal acción. —Te enamoraste de mí ¿Cierto? —insinuó mientras que en su interior, se reía un poco.

—Es que…Yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, Trunks—le decía estando nerviosa, al hacer un forcejeo para liberarse de él.

—No deberías decir eso. —Interrumpió al sonreír de lado, — ¿Qué sabes de los sentimientos del otro?

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono con sus mejillas coloradas.

En ese momento, el joven saiyajin aprovecho para atraerla de manera brusca para robarle un tierno beso, que para su sorpresa, Pan siempre lo soñaba en sus sueños…El beso duro unos poco minutos, dejándola sin aliento.

—No te preocupes, nuestra amistad continuara…Aunque seamos novios—hablo al romper el beso, la joven se le quedo mirando de manera sorprendida.

— ¿Tan rápido? —Interrogo confusa, — ¿Acaso no habrá una cita?

—Esta fue nuestra primera cita. Jajaja—contesto al reírse.

Se quedó perpleja al darse cuenta que todo esto era una trampa, esto le hizo razonar sobre su amistad, al parecer quería llevarlo de otra manera y eso causo que una pequeña risa se le escapara.

—Entiendo todo. Míranos, aquí parados…—decía al sonreír de lado, —De amigos…a novios.

—No deberías tener miedo. —insinuó al ofrecerle su mano.

—Jaja, me debes una segunda cita—reclamo entre risas.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido tomados de la mano, comprendiendo que a pesar de ser mejores amigos, podía haber algo oculto entre ellos, secretos que ni los mejores amigos se dirían el uno al otro. Sin embargo, de amigos a novios, tomara tiempo pero esto Trunks quiso hacerle saber a Pan, que ella le pertenece…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>_

_**._. Sé que fue corto, ¿Y algo cursi?**_

_**¡Me despido por hoy!**_

_**Sayonara Atte. J.H**_

_**PD: xD aunque haya pasado la navidad, digo ¡Feliz Navidad! Y Que tengan un ¡Feliz Año nuevo!**_


End file.
